


Side Character

by denzelfire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaster Bros, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Haphephobia, Healthy Sibling Relationships, Jealousy, Multi, Oblivious Reader, One-Sided Attraction, Other AUs later, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is not named but the twin is, Slight Panic Attacks, Soulmates, Twins, Will add tags along the way, oblivious twin, reader presents as female but they/them pronouns is used, readers second job is exotic dancing/bartending, self doubt, their looks is also up in the air, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denzelfire/pseuds/denzelfire
Summary: You've been friends with the skeletons since they moved in a few months ago. You consider them all to be your friends, best friends even. You decided to invite your twin over to meet them after they moved in with you.For some reason all the skeletons seem to have fallen for your twin and they ask you for advice. You're fine with it since your twin likes them too!But then why does it hurt so much?(rating has been bumped due to one of the jobs the reader has)





	1. Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol yeah I started another fic.... I know I just updated acrasm yesterday, but I got too excited again and posted this.
> 
> This one was originally just kind of an angsty idea I had that evolved thanks to two tumblr users lavenders-and-lilacs and mavi-mav. And then well. This was born. Lol. Warning tho. It may seem light hearted now, but its gonna get, heart hurting angsty.

Two years ago, monsters suddenly started to appear around the world. It was as if they had been hiding deep underground waiting for the perfect time to claw their way out to the surface. Each group was led by a human, either a child or an adult, but all of them were somehow connected. First there was chaos. People freaking out that these scary looking things had been living underneath their feet for so many years. It had taken months for the chaos to calm down enough to set up new laws, boundaries, and a way to keep track of monsters. Many monsters refused to leave the towns that surrounded their mountains. Others spread out and ended up being like cryptids, one was where people spreading rumors of seeing a skeleton missing half his skull and one that was inhumanly tall with teeth that could look like it could tear human skin easy. Or a house that plays music that summons snails. It was very odd.

Though some monsters from different mountains from around the world joined together to live together. They lived in groups, finding out that living together gave a sense of safety if one lived in a place that wasn't to friendly to Monsters. In fact, many discovered that they were almost the exact same people, only having to grow up in different environments that had changed their personalities from each other. Or their magic and upbringing had made them drastically different but still have the same look to them. Liking having a missing twin you had never met before, but in a larger scale

Or in the case of building 413 Hawks street, a bunch of skeletons who call each other cousins. 

A large three story home. A beautiful home with wood paneling and fairy-lights hanging from the roof year round. You can tell it was lived in. Half of it always look pristine and clean, the other half, a bit messy. It was obvious that whoever lived there had a very odd way of organizing things. Anyone who passed by would believe that it was a homey looking building. And inside said house there were several pairs of brothers who called each pair their cousin. 

Anyways, enough about the house. Let’s get into the meat of things.

You aren’t even sure why you’re thinking about the house of those Skeletons. Oh wait, you know why. One of them was inviting you to come down for an end of summer bash, where everyone gets together and have a BBQ and later that night fireworks. The one who was inviting you was one of the more energetic of the bunch. Blue to be exact. Aka one of your best friends. You’re pretty sure Papyrus has claimed the second spot on your best friend list as well. Those spooky skeletons always made you smile whenever they came by your job. Which it was always nice to see them, along with their brothers and cousins. If they brought them. It was more often than not just the two of them or one of them. Of course you had more fun when hanging out with them outside of work, but hey, you got to make money somehow and them visiting you just made the day a little brighter 

“PLEASE _____! IT WOULD BE GREAT IF YOU CAME! I HEARD YOUR TWIN MOVED IN WITH YOU! IT CAN ALSO BE A WELCOMING PARTY FOR THEM!” Blue was excitedly bouncing on his feet in front of the counter. Stars taking up the majority of his eye sockets. Oh man how could you say no to such a cute face. You had a hard time saying no to him when he wasn't like this. Plus you’re pretty sure if you did say no he would just come to your place and carry you to the party. Like he did when he found out you were stood up and wanted to cheer you up, but that’s a story for another day.

“Blue I already told you I would come. I’ll have to try and convince my twin to come. It won’t be that hard believe me, but they are a bit shy around new people.” Just like you, but you at least knew some of them. Your twin, they didn’t know anyone. Sure they usually are incredibly friendly and can make friends quickly, you knew that they would end up sticking close to you. Until they got talking about that science stuff that makes your head spin. Plus you aren’t a big fan of the idea of your twin meeting Red and Pup, you trust those two you do, but your twin is one of a kind and you don’t want those two to scare them away. 

“WELL TELL YOUR SIBLING WE HAVE FREE FOOD AND A SWIMMING POOL! THE MORE THE MERRIER!” You laughed and nodded. You always thought it was weird they had a swimming pool, but they have magic and you’ve seen them swim with no problem, it’s still weird to not see them sink.

“Of course Blue, I’ll see what I can do. Your total is $6.45 by the way.” You pass over the tea and cupcake that Blue had ordered. He smiled and took it, passing the money over and waving goodbye as he bounded out the door and into the sunny day. You smiled softly and went back to cleaning the counters. You always enjoyed when they came to see you. It always made you feel special. You know you aren’t, but just knowing that they sometimes go out of their way to see you in person just left such a warm feeling deep in your chest. 

Your shift ended not to long after and you clocked out. Saying goodbye to your coworkers you headed home to let your twin know about their invite. You knew your twin was outgoing and friendly, they would definitely get along with your monster friends. Your twin was honestly the coolest. You kinda wish they would say yes to going. It would be so much fun to introduce them to all them! You two always had the same friend groups so it would be nice. Plus your twin doesn’t know anyone in town, so it would be nice for them to make some friends only a week after moving in with you.

Walking up to your two story home you unlock the door and call out for your twin. Only to hear footsteps and a loud bang… and then more footsteps. They must have tripped.

“_____!!! You’re home! Thank goodness I was getting bored.” Your twin collides with you at the door. Their arms wrapping around you and you wrap one arm around them. The two of you share a big hug by the door. You laugh and unwrap yourself from them. 

“Yes I’m home twin A. James made me bring home some cake.” Twin A was the nickname you had for your twin, it was really unoriginal, but whatever. You held up a box that miraculously didn’t fall during your hug. “Oh! And my friends invited you to join their end of summer bash! And yes they are the ones I’ve been talking about a almost all the time.” Your cheeks warmed up at admitting the fact that you spoke about your skeleton friends a lot. You probably annoyed people with how much you gushed over them. But you couldn’t help it. Your friends were absolutely amazing and you want everyone to know. 

“Aw yessss cake!” They laugh and take the cake from you and the two of you walk inside and to the kitchen and you can smell pizza. Oh hell yes pizza night. “I’m so excited to meet your friends! You talk about them so much. I feel like I know them already. Of course I’ll go.”

Your twin smiles wide and passes you a plate that had two slices of pizza. Your twin puts the cake on the counter and the two of you go to the living room where you both talked about your days and your plans for the party. Your twin wanted for you two to wear matching outfits. You weren’t sure if that was a good idea, but with how big your siblings smile is you can’t say no to her. You are so weak to sunshine smiles. Her, blue, and papyrus would set the world on fire with their smiles. No one would be able to stop them. The power trio. 

The two of you fall into a comfortable conversation and the rest of the week went by the same. Happiness welled up in you as you saw your twin become more and more excited as the party drew nearer. You and your twin had went and got some new bathing suits and outfits to wear over them. The two of you had decided on matching shorts and shirts. Though they were the opposite color of each other. 

Your twin made the outfit look absolutely stunning. You kind of made it look casual. You hate to admit it, but you are a little jealous over how well they pull it off, but at the same time you we’re ecstatic how great your twin looked. 

“Okay so I bet Edge is the one making food so it should be safe to eat. Uh…… Try to avoid Red and Pup. And.” You were cut off by your twin.

“_____ you’ve already told me who to watch out for and all that jam. Come on. If we don’t go soon we will be late! Didn’t you tell me that papaya" You cut them off to correct them. "Right right, Papyrus. He asked for you to help out.” You nod and grab your keys. The two of you go out and into your car. Hopping in, the two of you head over to the skeletons home. The two of you took the short trip over to their house, it was maybe about a half hour drive at most. You can see balloons tied to a mailbox in the distance. As you came closer you can tell they had finished setting up the front. 

The two of you park and walk up to the door. Before you could even knock the door was thrown open and there was Blue. Eye lights as bright stars. His smile widens at the sight of you. They turn to your twin and you notice that the stars get even bigger, in fact it looks like blue was dusting his cheeks. How...Odd. He grabs your wrist and your twins wrist and drags both of you in. He leads the two of you into the living room where you can see Sans and Stretch both snoozing on the couch. You can hear clinks and clanks from the kitchen. You can hear two voices from in there. 

“THOSE ARE NOT SUMMER FOODS!” Ah yes, sounds like it was Berry arguing with Edge over what they were making. Yikes. 

“Well. Blue what do you need me and my sib to do?” You turned your attention back to Blue who was still holding onto the two of you. He quickly dropped his hands and he seemed to laugh a bit. 

“____ CAN YOU HELP PAPYRUS OUTSIDE? I THINK HE’S OUT THERE WITH PUP AND RED! AND YOUR SIBLING CAN HELP ME WAKE UP STRETCH AND SANS!” You didn’t think Blue would need your twins help to wake those two up, but you don’t pay much mind to it. 

“Alright. Uh. Twin A, they are uh... pretty hard to wake up, but you can do it!” You pat your siblings back and walk to the back. Instantly being greeted by Papyrus. 

“HUMAN FRIEND YOU MADE IT! FANTASTIC! CAN YOU HELP RED AND PUP BRING OUT THE LARGE TABLE FROM THE SHED.” Ah second sunshine guy. He’s wearing a speedo, you aren’t sure how you feel about that, but whatever. You pass by Papyrus and shoot him a smile and some finger guns and you head over to the shed to help out Pup and Red. Before you could even take another step you hear some very loud crashing and a yell that you distinctively knew was your twin. 

You didn’t even think as your rushed back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Thanks for checking out this fic! This one is more likely to be updated less than my other fic, but I'll definitely be working on this one as well! And yes... There were two homestuck references. I couldn't help myself....... 
> 
> you can [follow my tumblr here](https://insert-this-bitch.tumblr.com/) Anything related to this fic will be tagged as side character on my blog!  
> Oh I also have a poll [where you can vote for your twins pronouns and possible name](https://www.strawpoll.me/16561828)


	2. Idk some decorating and the start of a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i just updated acrasm, but here have a new chapter of this. I honestly have no clue what im doing with this fic other than a general idea.... Oh btw the twin is now going by she/her pronouns and is going by the name Quinn.

“QUINN!” You ran up to the porch and past Papyrus and right into the living room. You, of course, don’t get very far since you tripped over the little ledge thing that the sliding door slides through with how fast you ran. Face planting right on to the ground. You groan at the impact and push yourself up. You can feel a little bit of blood, or something else wet drip down your nose. Ouch. You push yourself up into a sitting position and then you stand fully, only slightly dazed from the fall. You wipe your nose with your hand and you definitely are bleeding. But that’s not important. You heard your twin scream! You hope it wasn’t Edge. Don’t take it the wrong way, the guy was pretty cool once you get to know him fully and understand his little quirks, but Quinn has never interacted with him or any monster for that matter.

You look around the living room when you get your bearings only to see your sister. On top of a very, very orange Stretch. You’ve never seen his face get that shade of orange before. Except maybe that night the two of you were at Muffets and he got sad drunk. Though it’s kind of funny to see it directed towards your twin. But it makes you wonder why. Could just be because she’s on top of him, it just surprised him too much, or maybe the fact that someone was in his bubble. Who knows! 

You muffle a laugh and your twin looks over to you, she looks absolutely embarrassed. Even her ears were red. You walk over and hold a hand out for her to grab, which she does. And you help her off of Stretch. Once she was standing she moved behind you, hiding her face in your back out of embarrassment like she used to do when you guys were kids you held a hand out to help Stretch up. 

You can’t see Quinn, but you can feel her. She is definitely doing what she used to do when you guys were younger, back when she when she would get bullied and you would throw punches at anyone who would dare hurt her. 

Your shirt is bunched up in your twins fists. She’s mumbling apologies. In front of you, Stretch is rubbing the back of his skull. He looks just as embarrassed as your twin sounds. You can see Sans awake on the couch chuckling with his phone in his hands. It’s obvious he took a picture or two. 

You’re gonna have to ask for a copy of that later.

You look for Blue who seems to be standing nearby looking pretty shocked. You also see something in his face that you can’t describe. It was an emotion you have never seen on his face. Only it vanished as soon as he saw you looking. Which honestly was kind of odd and you might have to ask him about it later. If he tells you of course. Damn these skeletons and their secretive lives.

“So…. anyone wanna tell me what happened here?” You looked around the room, your arms crossed. Protective twin mode activated. Sure it was funny, but you heard your twin scream and she fell back into an old habit. You were not into that. 

“STRETCH DIDN’T WANT TO WAKE UP AND GRABBED YOUR TWINS WRIST AND PULLED HER INTO HIM! AND SHE PULLED AWAY AND THEN THEY FELL!” Blue tried to explain what was going on. But how did that make any sense? You’ve never seen him grab anyone when they try to wake him up before. 

Stretch mumbles something. If you were a tad bit further away you wouldn’t have heard him, god he sounded embarrassed. “thought it was you kid.” You assume it probably would have been a joke if it was you. A joke gone wrong. You probably will constantly bring it up to make fun of him. All in good fun of course. He had some dirt on you after all. Only fair. Even if it was using a situation where your twin was involved. 

“Well…. it seems like you two are awake now.” You gesture to both Sans and Stretch. “So I’m going to you know. Take Quinn here with me to help outside.” 

“nah why don't you let her help us finish decorating in here and you help pap and the others outside. so four in here and four out there.” You glance at Sans. You suppose that would be fine. That would put off Red and Pup from meeting Quinn. So you agree. A big sigh attached to it though. Running a hand through your hair you turn around and pat your sisters head. You wish her luck with the energetic skeleton and the two lazy ones. 

Hesitantly you turn back to go outside. Only to turn around to say one more thing before you went out to help Red and Pup like you said you would. 

“If I hear my twin here scream like that again. There is going to be HELL TO PAY.” You see both Stretch and Sans look very nervous and Blue looking shocked, well you’re not surprised, they never heard your protective sibling voice before. Then again you never had to use it. You smile at them a bit and head back outside. Only to be greeted by a very worried Papyrus. 

“HUMAN WHY DID YOU RUN SO-“ you hear him gasp and he grabs your shoulders. “YOU’RE BLEEDING? WHAT HAPPENED?”

Oh yeah. Your nose was bleeding. You lifted your hand and touched your nose. It was tender but you don’t think you broke it. “Don’t worry about me Papyrus. A little blood never hurt me.” 

You feel his hands squeeze your shoulders and nod. He smiles at you again and then pushes you back to the shed. You guess Pup and Red never left the shed and he still needed whatever was in there. So you head over there. Now less worried about your twin, you enter the shed. Well. More like pool house? God, you were jealous of how big their place is. Anyways, looking around the entryway you see both Pup and Red. Seems like they’re arguing over something. Something stupid you’re betting. 

“So…. you guys don’t need any help?” You stand there extremely confused as to what you’re supposed to do. Only that you should be helping these two. 

“shit kitten don’t scare us like that.” Red doesn’t look startled at all. He just looks more annoyed than usual. Yikes. This might not be fun. Pup on the other hand looks. Embarrassed and annoyed together. It’s really weird. 

“it’s good to see you again ____.” Pup is holding what looks like a box that was overflowing with party streamers and an air pump. Oh! Balloons. Nice. 

But those nicknames. That’s why you didn’t want Quinn to meet them. She is a sucker for cute nicknames. She’d be too embarrassed to talk and deflect any flirtatious remarks. She’s so weak to them. Just like you are, but you eventually got to know them well enough to push down your embarrassment and feeling flattered. Just like how you got to know Edge and learned he is just a sweetheart underneath all that. Angst. Er…. maybe not a sweetheart, more of softie hidden underneath all those angles anyways…..

“So Pap asked me to come to help you guys. Anything I can do?” 

“course there is kitten, why don’t you spend the night with me.” Red winks at you and Pup facepalms. You felt that in your soul, but you’re pretty sure if you hit your face like that you’d hurt your nose more. 

“How about I help you guys bring these decorations out so you don’t have to do multiple trips or use your magic.” You go over to Pup and take the box from him. You aren’t sure why you were told to help these two. Oh, wait yes you do. You see two other boxes and a ladder. Pup grabs the ladder and Red grabs the other two boxes. He winks at you again like he’s trying to impress you. Which you laugh about. The three of you leave the pool house and bring it all out. Papyrus was setting up the table and had pulled out a grill.

Wait if he had a Grill what was Edge and Berry making. Mmmmm…. You wonder if it’s just prep that they were doing.

Well. Let’s skip the decorating since it’s pretty boring and nothing really happened. Let’s hit up the party. 

You and Quinn are hanging out around the pool and the skeletons are running around having fun. Sans is asleep on the chair beside you and Frisk is drawing on his bare ribs. With ketchup. It’s kinda funny. You may have taken a few photos. You’re definitely making this your lock screen and then the one of your twin and Stretch as your home screen. Goodbye meme backgrounds. Quinn, on the other hand, keeps looking around looking slightly nervous. Especially when Stretch and blue come by and it doesn’t help those two were acting slightly different around your twin. 

Red slides into the seat next to your sister and holds his hand for your sister to shake it. Oh no. Oh shit oh no. 

“hey you’re quinn right? names red. red the skeleton. And you must be the pretty Twin kitten here talks about all the time.” Your sister reaches out and shakes his hand. You see her freeze up from the shock. She takes her hand back and you can see her smile. Oh no. Oh god no. 

Red has her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMMM I really did not enjoy this chapter that much except the beginning. Soooo sorry guys.... I assure you though I am leading up to the angst. Next chapter? its gonna be more party time and a possible sleepover! idk I'll take suggestions.
> 
> As aways you can [Follow my tumblr here](https://insert-this-fire.tumblr.com/)


	3. party timmmme

Red will not stop flirting with Quinn. You can hear her nervous laughter from beside you, but when you glance over you can see a definite blush on her face. She even did the thing. The thing where she pushes some of her hair behind her ear. Red seems to not be letting up with his vulgar flirting. At this point, even you’re feeling a little uncomfortable sitting here listening to them. 

You look over to the other side of you were Sans was snoozing away and Frisk has vanished. There was ketchup all over his ribcage and. There was a hot dog sticking between two of the ribs. You really are not sure what Frisk was doing, but you’re glad they have vanished so they didn’t have to hear how crass Red was being with Quinn. You aren’t sure how she is surviving this long. Then again, it is Red. He’s probably trying to get a rise out of her like he gets out of you. Well like he did when you two first met. Where you had no clue how to respond and you ended up blushing so hard that you walked away and straight into a wall.

Nowadays you kind of ignore it. If it was bad, like these ones.

“There are 265 bones in the human body and I think I’d like to add one more.” Your head turns quickly and you stare at Quinn. You cannot believe she actually said that. Looking at Red over her shoulder you can see that his own face has turned red and he was becoming a little sweaty.

Gross. 

Quinn then starts to shoot off her own pick up lines. It seems that her nervousness has vanished and you can’t believe that she is actually flustering Red. Maybe…. Maybe Red didn’t catch her in his web. Maybe it was the other way around? You wouldn’t blame him though. Your twin is very pretty and gets along with practically everyone she meets. She’s practically perfect. Unlike yo- No. Don’t go there. Remember, you and Quinn as not the same person. You may be twins, but that does not mean your self-worth should be measured the same as Quinns. You both have your own strengths and weaknesses. 

You kind of don’t wanna be around while the two flirt back and forth. So you do what any good sibling would do. You stand up and leave without being noticed. You decide to join Edge and Berry by the grill, well maybe not join them, but get some food. As you walked by Undyne and Asgore pass the other way. Undyne was carrying two plates and they were piled high with food. You assume that means that one plate was for Alphys as well. Cute. You greet them both pretty quickly. You were now getting hungry from the sight of their food. You were just going to grab food to just distract yourself, but now you’re hungry. The smell of food was becoming stronger the closer you got to the grill. 

“Hey you two. I see you two were are on cooking duty.” As you walk up you see both  
Edge and berry flipping burgers and some hot dogs. There was even some corn! The two were both wearing aprons. Edge’s was a fairly normal black apron, but you swear you can see some words crossed out on the front of it. You squint to try to read it.  
Bone daddy. 

It says bone daddy. Edge crossed it out, but you can still read it. Oh my god, this is great, you try hard not to laugh. Berry on the other hand just had one that was plain. Nothing on it. That’s kind of lame

“YES I AM, THIS SHORT STACK DECIDED THAT I WOULD POISON HIS FOOD IF I WAS LEFT TO COOK FOR THIS STUPID PARTY.”

“YOU TRIED TO POISON ME THE OTHER NIGHT!” Berry was flipping one of the burgers. He looked angry, well angrier than usual. He really was putting his anger into flipping these burgers. Hope that doesn’t ruin the taste….

“AS I TOLD YOU BEFORE AND I WILL TELL YOU AGAIN. HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WERE ALLERGIC TO SESAME. YOU NEVER TOLD ME!” 

“OF COURSE NOT! THEN YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN MY WEAKNESS.”

…. You just stare blankly at the two as they bickered. Really? This is what they were fighting about earlier. It’s not like Edge tried to poison him if he didn’t know that. In other words, it was Berry's fault.

“Oh well… Uh… If you two you know stop fightin for like a few minutes. Can I get some of the food you guys are cooking?” You were eyeing one of the burgers and one of the cobs. 

The two of them stop trying to talk over at each other and glare some pretty nasty daggers at you. Your response was hands up in the air in defeat. How Asgore and Undyne were able to get food from these two just moments ago is lost to you. Berry looks like he is about to hand you a paper plate with a bun with food on it when an elbow smacks it out of Berry’s. 

You look at the food on the ground. Berry is looking at the food. Edge’s arms are crossed. And guess what! He’s also looking down at the food. The food he knocked out of Berry’s hands. The food you were going to eat. Then all hell breaks loose. Berry yells at Edge. Edge yells back. You just. Continue to look down at the food on the ground. You fall to your knees and start picking up. Are you crying? Yeah, you kinda are. The perfectly good food. Gone to waste. All because Edge knocked it out of the other skeletons hands. Was it on purpose? On accident? You don’t care. If you were looking at what you were doing you’d think of that one vine of the guy who drops his pocket spaghetti and starts crying. 

That’s you.

You’re the pocket spaghetti guy.

“OH GET UP YOU IDIOT. NO USE CRYING OVER SPILT FOOD. HERE.” Another plate is shoved in front of your face. You drop the food you were holding. Why were you holding pieces of food, for the memes. Probably. 

“Thanks…” you take the plate and stand up. Giving a slight glare to Edge. You wipe your eyes and give a wave to the two. “Well. Good luck you two. I’m just gonna…. go back to…” 

You look over and you see Red, an awake Sans and now Stretch all talking with Quinn. It looks like they are all having fun and you don’t really want to interrupt, you wanted Quinn to make friends with your friends. So this works out well... Guess you won’t be sitting over there anymore though. You look around to see if there was any place you could sit down to eat. Undyne is with Alphys. Asgore looks pretty lonely and you were about to head that way only to see Toriel sit down beside him and you really don’t want to get into that mix. Frisk is in the pool with Papyrus and Blue. The only person you see alone is Pup. He looks like he is about to fall asleep with his head on the table. 

Perfect. 

“Hey is this seat taken?” You gesture to the seat beside Pup. You see him look up from the table and shake his head. Putting it back down. His fluffy hood pulled over his skull. It’s fairly hot so you are not sure how he isn’t dying from the heat. 

Then again he is a skeleton. 

You set your plate down. The corn rolling a bit on the plate almost rolling over the fries. Grabbing the cob you set it a bit further away and lift up the burger to go ahead and eat. Glancing down you do notice a very. Non Fleshy hand reaching for a fry. You, of course, pretend to not see it. You’re pretty sure that Berry wasn’t allowing him to grab any food. You’re pretty sure he could grab some if he really wanted to, but he told you that he likes to indulge in his brother's fantasy sometimes and allows Berry to treat him like a mutt. It was some sort of weird way they show each other love. Kind of like Red and Edge. Those two sets of brothers were very weird in their affection departments.

You remember the first time Edge started to show affection towards you. Your hand subconscious raises to your neck and you rub it lightly. You can still feel the choker he got you when you refused the collar. You don’t wear it very often because of how mad Berry had become and then how upset the rest of them became. Something about it being a claim? You didn’t pay all to much attention. You were watching a movie while Sans talked to you about it over the phone. You can’t remember what he said, but he told you not to wear it around them. So you didn’t. 

You did wear it when you hung out with Edge and Red without the others. 

Anyway…

Pup has grabbed some fries and he was munching away lazily. You take another bite of your food and once done chewing you look over to him to ask if he wanted you to grab him some food. Only to notice a far-off look in his sockets. Er. Maybe? He looks zoned out with a fry sticking between his teeth. You look to where he was staring at it was. At Quinn. That’s. Kind of weird? 

“hey… who is that girl?” He sets his mandible in the palm of his hand. You knew exactly who he was asking about. You smile wide. You get to gush more about Quinn! Nice.

“It’s my twin sister, Quinn. Remember? I told everyone about her before she moved in with me. Blue said it was okay that I brought her. She seems to be having fun!” You smile wide and see Pup nod. You then continue to gush about her. How great and smart she is and how you’re happy that she decided to come live with you again. You didn’t say why she decided to, but she hasn’t even told you that yet. You do know she sounded sad when she asked to move in so she just needs time. As you spoke though you noticed that Pup seemed hardly interested. 

His eye lights never leaving Quinn. Your voice dies down in your throat out of embarrassment for talking so much. He then says something that shocks you a bit. 

“do you ever have a sense that you know someone just by looking at them?” You look back to Quinn and see her laughing a bit harder. One of her hands resting on Stretches bare leg. Something tugs at your chest and your smile falls into a slight frown. 

“i have that feeling while looking at your twin. not to mention she's kind of cute.” You can tell he is smiling a bit more. Your frown deepening. You didn’t like this feeling. It felt like that time when your twin passed that test and you didn’t and she got all the praise and you were grounded. It was an ugly feeling, one you try to avoid when it comes to Quinn. Quinn is great and doesn’t deserve for you to feel this way about her.

“Yeah. Quinn is the best...” You look away from your sister and down to your plate. The feeling of jealousy rearing it’s ugly head to the surface for the first time in years. 

You didn’t like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I enjoyed writing this more then the last chapter. Jealousy shows its ugly mug. Hope you guys enjoyed it! It still gonna take awhile before a lot of angst hits, but I will say the skells fall for Quinn pretty fast..... 
> 
> As aways you can [Follow my tumblr here](https://insert-this-fire.tumblr.com/)


	4. One phone call

It has been at least a week since the end of summer bash at the skeletons home. You and Quinn officially moved her in. Her room finally finished and it is just the way it was before she had moved out a few years ago when she went to that out of state college. You’re so happy that she’s back and you are not living alone anymore. 

Sure you have your beta fish, but they are a fish. You had once thought about getting a dog or a cat, but you were hardly ever home. You juggled your two jobs, socializing and of course, you had to have days to yourself where you just sat around and zoned out on something. With your twin here though you might be able to stop taking double shifts at the bakery or take every shift, you could at your second job. You needed both jobs to pay your bills. Sure this house was given to you and your twin in your grandmothers will, but you still had bills and neither job really pays all that well. 

Quinn had offered to help pay for bills with her own income from her job which pays fairly well. Which is another reason why she moved in with you. She got a job offer in town and jumped at the offer since it also meant she could live with you.

God, what did you do to deserve such a great twin?

Today luckily was one of your days off. Wearing some star speckled pj pants and a shirt saying ‘you kitten me’ with a cat, Quinn was sitting beside you on the couch in your living room. Quinn was in some scrubs, she had work in an hour and was chilling with you. Some kid show about squids that were friends was playing? Squiddles? You are not sure. You’re mostly zoning out on it while Quinn was looking down at her phone. You jolt a bit when you hear laughter from beside you. Glancing over your raise an eyebrow. Did she see a meme? A funny joke. Wait no, you hear her text alert.

Quinn laughs again. A very bubbly and happy sound. It always brought a smile to your face.

“So. Who ya texting twin A?” You lean over to try to take a peek at the screen only for a hand to be pushed against your face and you easily let it push you away. You laugh a bit when you see that Quinn’s face is definitely red. Oh, wonder who it could be! 

“You know who it is! Jeez. You are the one who introduced me to them.” You blink. That. Could literally be anyone from the party.

“But since you asked… it’s Sans! Who knew he was so funny and so smart! Why didn’t you tell me he liked science? That’s so cool. He doesn’t know anything about animal science, but it’s so cool that he knows so much, he also gushed about Papyrus. It’s cute.” Quinn is looking down at her phone. A soft smile gracing her lips. She looked happy. 

You pat her on her shoulder. Nodding. “Yeah Sans is a pretty cool guy. That entire family is so cool. Too bad not all of them were able to make it.” At the same time, thank god not all of them could make it. Quinn seemed to be a skeleton magnet and you didn’t want her to be overwhelmed with such a large group of skeletons. She had already been surrounded by several of them, who knows what would have happened if they all were there. 

Yikes. 

“There’s more of them?? That’s amazing! They must have some wild family reunions.” Your twin hums and you see her fingers move across her phone's screen as if she was writing a novel. Wow. If it’s really Sans who she is texting that’s amazing. You never have a text conversation last this long. Eh, it’s probably because it’s Quinn. She is very easy to talk to her. God, she is the best. 

The two of you fall into a silence again. Quinn's fingers making a tapping noise as she texts and the show changing from those weird squids to some random soap opera that plays during the weekdays. Grabbing the controller you change the channel, lookin for something new to watch. 

Quinn gives you a side hug and stands up. Mentioning she had to go if she wanted to be on time. You give her a weak wave as she walks out the door. Your mind was more on how Sans was texting Quinn for so long. You wondered why all of your skeleton friends seem to be drawn to Quinn, well at least the chiller ones and Blue. You don’t think you saw Papyrus, Edge or Berry talk to her. Then again you did kind of play on your phone for a bit when people were starting to trickle out of the party. So who knows! You are not your sister's keeper. You don’t know what happens to your twin 24/7. 

You spent the next hour after your sister's departure zoning out on random channels. At this point though you finally decided to pull up Netflix. You weren’t sure what you wanted to watch, but you were not getting off this couch unless someone drags your ass out of it. You’d go kicking and screaming. That was until you heard your phone ring. From the kitchen. Which was down the small hallway. Ah damn. 

Running a hand through your hair, you push yourself up and shuffle to the kitchen. You grab your phone the moment it stops ringing. Lame. 

You look at who called and called them right back. Yawning until you heard a very familiar voice greet you on the other side. 

“Oh hey Pup. What’s up? You never call unless…” You stand up abruptly, rushing to grab your shoes.

“whoa whoa. s’not an emergency. don't need you rushin over.” There was a pause on the other line. You also paused and sat back down on the couch. Giving a slight hmm noise. “i thought of texting ya, but didn’t feel right. not for this topic.” 

“Alright? You suuuure you don’t wanna meet up? We can go to the park or… I don’t know? Where do people go to talk.” You stared blankly in front of you waiting for a reply. 

“no. no. m’lord would follow me if he knew i was meeting up with you and i really don’t want him to be around for this.” You hum in response. “it's a hard topic to talk about. it’s about your twin and you. your relationship with her seems distant.”

“Okay? And you had to call me about this why?”

“yeah…just somethin i noticed back at the party. i know how it feels to live in someone’s shadow even if you think your sibling is great. it’s similar to m-“

“Pup I’m going to stop you right there. Quinn and I have a great relationship. I don’t know what you think it is, but you’re wrong. I don’t even know why you decided to call now about something like this.” Your voice raises a bit, how dare he assume he knows you and your twins relationship. Nothing was wrong with it. Nothing. 

There’s a sigh on the other end of the line. “just thought i’d let you know that i know the position you’re in…” 

“You know nothing about me and Quinn. Not like that. Just.” You run a hand through your hair. Thoroughly annoyed now. “Pup thank you for the concern, but shit. There isn’t a problem. Now is there anything else you need or can I go back to watching Netflix?” 

One. Two. Three. Four beats of silence until there was a quiet voice. “is quinn single.” 

“Goodbye Pup.” And you just hang up on him. You toss your phone beside you and grab one of the throw pillows. Lifting it up you yell into it. How rude could he be! Assuming you and Quinn’s relationship is bad. The two of you are thick as thieves. Sure you get jealous that she got a lot of attention compared to you, but you loved her and she loved you. The two of you would do anything for each other. Quinn knew she was favored, but she always tried to make you feel equal. Even if sometimes she didn’t notice, you still loved her.

Your phone starts to ring again and you completely ignore it. God today just went from okay to kinda weird. 

You decide maybe you should nap. Yeah. You’re going to nap. Just lay back and close your eyes. Listening to the movie play in the background. Let these accusations float out and dreams float in.

Unfortunately, the dreams were kind of weird. Dreamt of some of the other skeletons you knew breaking off your friendship to be friends with Quinn. 

By the time you woke up the movie was definitely over. You felt like it had been years. Gross. You rub your eyes and stand up. Head to the kitchen and you grab some food before walking back to the couch. You lift your phone up and see a ton of notifications.

Missed call from Pup.

Missed call from Pup.

Text from Pup.

Voicemail from Pup.

Text from James? 

A ton of texts from the sunshine squad group chat. 

And one text from Sans. 

You aren’t sure if you want to listen to those voicemails from Pup or read all those texts right now. 

You ignore Pups messages and read the other ones.

James eggy: I need you to come in early tomorrow but I’ll let you leave early.

Sunshine squad was just a bunch of memes and everyone talking in caps and someone saying they were going to try and visit for the holidays.

Sans though…. his text was a big old yikes.

Sansational: *hey kid, meet at grillbz tonight? 

No joke, just one sentence. That always worried you. Well. Guess you’re skipping dinner with Quinn to meet up with Sans….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of trouble trying to figure out who the phone call was gonna be from... and then it evolved from just "i need advice" to well... that....  
> Anyways you can help me decide on what the readers second job is! I can't think of one so I have a poll. [HERE](https://www.strawpoll.me/16795606) I'll allow it to go on until like.... I start writing a chapter about it?  
> As aways you can [follow my tumblr here](https://insert-this-fire.tumblr.com/)


	5. is this a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing! I'll be on a slight hiatus between November 28-December 18. Got some major school shit I gotta do! I may update even less now then I have been so sorry! (this hiatus includes my other fic as well.
> 
> Oh! Got some Fanart to share!  
> [Some group shots with Quinn and Reader (with some future skeletons). And the phone call from pup](https://insert-this-fire.tumblr.com/post/180049592743/first-fanart-of-side-character-done-by)

The day went on as a usual day off. You did some laundry, zoned out on Netflix and YouTube and of course, stared into your empty fridge. You really needed to go grocery shopping. Or well. Maybe Quinn will. You think you remember her mentioning that last night. 

Eh. Who cares. 

You are now in your room looking through your closet. It’s still fairly warm, but you could wear a hoodie if you wanted to, but Grillby’s was always so warm. Ug. This sucks. Why are you even worrying about what you should wear? You hang out with Sans all the time. So you decided to close your eyes and grab the first thing your hand touches. And out comes. One of your hoodies. The one that has a battery on it with it saying 20%. Yeah okay. Guess this is what you’re wearing tonight. 

You pull out your phone to check the time. There’s still a bunch of messages from Pup and the sunshine squad. You sigh and send a quick text to Quinn.

Me: hey quinn im going to grillbys tonight

Me: dont wait up

Me: ill bring some food for you to apologize for missin dinner just text me when you get out of work and know what you want

Pocketing your phone you pull the hoodie over your head. Walking down the stairs you pass a few photographs of your family. You pull on your shoes and stand by the front door. Smiling slightly and quietly saying goodbye to the empty house. Closing the door you lock it and head to your car. It was a dingy thing that you pretty sure would fall apart if you drove too fast. Starting it up you head to Grillby’s. It was always fun there. No matter who you went with. 

It took about twenty minutes before you had parked and headed inside of the bar. It was as busy as usual. Humans and monsters all around chatting and drinking, a few eating and playing card games. It always felt welcoming in here. If you remember correctly, this was one of the first places that monsters and humans actually actively came together. It is how you met Sans as well. Ah memories. 

Looking around you try and spot Sans. You don’t see him in his usual bar stool. Furrowing your brows you look around some more. Finally, you see that familiar white skull hanging out in one of the booths. You smile and walk over, sliding into the seats on the other side. 

“Hey Sans. What’s up? You’re uh… text was kinda nerve-wracking.” You laugh awkwardly and rub the back of your neck. 

“cant a guy invite a friend out to eat?” 

“Not when he texts without a pun or a joke. Is something wrong?” You frown and tilt your head.

Sans sighs and you can tell he is trying to think of what to say. It was a few more moments before you were about to speak again to ask what was up. “yeah….” 

“Hey you two. On a date?” You frown, wow, totally just interrupted what Sans was going to say. Glancing over you see one of the workers Grillby has had since you first came in, you don’t know their name, but you’ve heard people call them Rat and squeak. Really weird, but you aren’t going to judge. They were pretty anyways nice, although sometimes you wonder if they are from another time with how they sometimes talk. Though you don’t know much about them other than when you see them working. (Or that one time you came in right when Grillby’s opened and Grillby and them were very. Very. Close) 

“nah, just two buddies getting some food. so usual for me.” 

Both Sans and Squeaks look at you. You could feel the anxiety of being put on the spot spike as it added to your already anxious mind.

“Oh uh. I’ll have a burger and uh…. A cosmic twilight.” You liked the twilight line of drinks Grillby makes. No alcohol and just a wonderful aftertaste. Cosmic twilight tasted like the Stars. It was weird.

You see Squeak write down your orders, smile and head over to the bar where Grillby was making drinks. Now that she was gone you turn your attention back to Sans.

“Okay… well. Sans please for the love of god tell me why you called me out here. I don’t mind, but fuck man, your text was suspicious.” 

Sans was fidgeting a bit. He looked highly uncomfortable. Whatever he was going to talk about might not be worth the rush. 

“ever hear about soulmates?”

……..

What. 

Did he bring you out here. On your one day off this week. To. Talk. About. SOULMATES. That fantasy trope that people wish was true. The whole bs about finding your one true love. 

What is he? Eight? 

“Well. Yeah? Who hasn’t. Red string of fate, first words you hear from your soulmate on your body, a timer, you’re colorblind till you make eye contact with your soulmate. I read fanfiction Sans, course I know about that trope.” You give him this look like he had two heads. Like seriously. Every human has some sort of idea of soulmates and true love. Do you believe that stuff? Sure why not, but it’s not like you’ve ever actually been in love. It’s just a fun thing to read.

If Sans was drinking something he would have spit it out with the way his face was lookin. He probably didn’t expect you to answer with that. Then again who knows if he knows what fanfiction is.

“well. uh. damn kid. no clue what half of that means, but monsters have soulmates. nothing as strange as how you put it. but we have them.” Sans looked so uncomfortable. Like he was trying to have the birds and the bees talk with you.

Oh god, he was having the birds and the bees talk with you.

“Sans I already know about how you monsters get it on. Red and Pup share a lot of weird things when drunk.” You see Sans face start to turn blue and he raises a hand.

“not the same thing kid. jeez, you’re making this hard.” 

Perfect timing for Squeak to come by with a tray of food and drinks. Your burger was set in front of you along with the cosmic twilight. The colors of the drink swilling and changing. It looked like the stars. Sans had some fries and his trademark ketchup. Which if you’re honest, it grosses you out when he drinks it. Squeak smiles at the two of you and leaves again. Sighing you lift up your burger to take a bite first and set it down. Giving Sans the look that he should continue. 

Sans chugs at least a third of his ketchup before he speaks again.

“soulmates for monsters are similar to how you humans seem to think it is, but it’s deeper. it’s a little hard to explain, but i had to tell you about monster soulmates. long story short, it’s pretty much like hearing a song in your head that matches someone else’s, but it’s our souls.” 

You blink. “So like Happy feet?”

Sans eye lights go out and his smile falls just a bit. “kid i have no clue what that it, but sure. but i’m not going into full details, just a warning.” 

You raise an eyebrow, sipping at your drink now. A warning? Why would you need a warning about soulmates? No one ever brought it up before. What makes it so important now? You set your glass down.

“So why are you warning me exactly?” You snort. Wait… “Are you suggesting one of you guys met your soulmate? Oh my god that’s so cool! Are they cool? Do I know them. Who is the one with the soulmate!” You almost stand up in excitement. Oh man. This makes you wonder if Alphys and Undyne are soulmates. 

“guess you can say a few of us found our other half. it’s souls about the song. you do know who the soulmate is but.” You can sense the tension coming off of Sans again. He eats a few fries and looks slightly uncomfortable. Wait. You think you know who it is. You’re not sure if you’re right but it would make sense. Who else could it be? 

“Is it Quinn? Is Quinn the soulmate of one of you guys?” Sure that made your insides twist up in weird ways, but. But. You’re going to show support for your twin. She deserves to be happy. And if it is with one of your skeleton friends, honestly? You don’t think Quinn could be in better hands. 

Across the table Sans nodded. You don’t think he expected you to guess who it was. Or possibly he expected you to freak out. Sure you’re protective of your twin. Sure you’re slightly afraid that your friends would like her a whole bunch more than you. But you want her to be happy and well. If being with one of your friends makes her happy then you’ll push aside your weird mushy feelings that you can’t fully understand. 

“So who is it then? Which one of you guys is her soulmate?” You wonder if maybe it’s Sans. He is the one who called you out here. Oooh or maybe it’s Papyrus. But you didn’t see them interact. Who knows! 

“well kid that’s the hard part it’s-“ Sans phone suddenly starts to ring. The two of you look at it for a moment before Sans excused himself to answer it. Guess it’s important. 

You pull out your own phone and notice Quinn has texted you back about an hour ago.

Quinn: (´;︵;`)

Quinn: I was going to make us salmon and rice…

Quinn: But can you pick me up buffalo wings????? 

Quinn: that would be great (＾▽＾)

You laugh and set your phone back down. And waited.

It was about fifteen minutes later that Sans comes back and says something came up at home and he had to head you. You told him it was fine and you’ll see him later. Once he was gone you went ahead and got some buffalo wings for Quinn and paid your part of the order. You always offer to pay whatever Sans ordered while he was with you but Grillby always said no so. You don’t. 

On the drive back home you mulled over the conversation. So one of the skeletons is Quinn’s soulmate. Should you tell her? Maybe she already knows. After all, it was sans who was texting her earlier. So maybe she knows who. Or maybe she knows nothing because the skeleton wants to tell her himself? That would make sense. You guess you won’t say anything. Let it be a surprise! 

Pulling up into the driveway of your home you notice the porch light is still on but the rest of the lights are off. With the food in hand, you unlock the door and sigh. Taking your shoes off by the door and walking in. The first thing you notice is the TV is still on, the light illuminating the couch. On the couch, you see Quinn fast asleep with a blanket thrown on the ground. You laugh quietly and head to the kitchen. Flipping the switch on you put the food into the fridge and then write a short note. 

Back into the living room you lift the blanket and cover Quinn with it. Smiling slightly and you shut off the tv and up you go to your room. Once inside you quickly change into pajamas and flop onto your bed. You set an alarm for the morning and let the dream world take you. You were going to sleep really well tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm. Soulmates eh? 
> 
> Voting for the readers second job Complete. 
> 
> As aways you can [follow my tumblr here](https://insert-this-fire.tumblr.com/)


	6. A long day of work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before I start my hiatus! Thought I'd leave nyall with a fairly long one.

You wish you could have slept longer. Waking up early to trudge your way to the bakery to help James start working on the baked goods and open up for the morning rush was always a pain, but from what James told you when you walked in, his usual early morning baker was in the hospital due to a car crash and won’t be in for awhile, and since you are the only one who technically has an open early morning he asked you. He didn’t actually expect you to agree, yet here you were.

Two hours in and covered in flour. 

James was in the front of the store setting the already cooled goods in the cases and unlocking the door to allow the first customers in for the day for the 7 am opening. He asked you to finish the cookies before coming up to the front and taking over the register so he can get back into the kitchen and work more on the orders that were being picked up today.

After washing your hands and setting the cookies to cool you yawned and threw your apron onto the hooks and grabbed a clean one and headed to the counter in the front. 

The front of the bakery was almost cafe like. There were at least three tables for people to hang out at and drink the coffee or tea and their pastries. The walls were painted an off-white and there was the chalkboard behind you with the days' menu on it. It always felt homey when you first started to come here. James was always so kind to you and Quinn and treated you two as his own, at one point you even called him uncle. Until you got embarrassed about it in high school, Quinn on the other hand still calls him Uncle. When James offered you a job when you started looking for one you jumped on it instantly.

You were so lucky.

Anyways, Quinn said that she was planning on swinging by during her lunch break to have lunch with you. She also wanted to talk about adopting some sort of pet so when one of you are home while the other is out neither of you were lonely. Which is a great idea, but you don’t know if Quinn has noticed that you were fine without one. Though… having a cat would be nice.

Ah right, you were working. You should be paying attention to the half-asleep customers coming in to get a bite to eat or order some of the cheap coffee that you don’t understand why people order. And it’s Wednesday too! On Wednesday you were pink! Nah, just kidding. On Wednesday Papyrus comes in and orders a whole bunch of coffee, tea, and treats for all the skeletons. You don’t know when this started to become a thing, but one day he just. Kept doing that. Even if any of the other skeletons came by the day before. 

Though from what you heard, when you aren’t working they usually don’t show up. Kinda weird, but it’s whatever.

Three.

Two.

One.

The door swings open and in comes Papyrus and…. Shoot. It’s one of the other cousins you met. Arrrrg. Which one was it? You know you met him. You met pretty much all their cousins during the monster liberation holiday. Shit who was he….. He had those cracks that went up his skull and down. Super tall. Glasses…. How do glasses even stick on his face? Shoot who was he!

“GOOD MORNING ______ I’M HERE WITH MY WEEKLY ORDER OF TREATS FOR THE HOUSE! I EVEN BROUGHT A LIST THIS TIME. BUT TO FIGURE OUT WHAT’S ON THE LIST YOU HAVE TO UNSCRAMBLE WHAT EACH WORD IS.”

Papyrus noooooo. You’re too tired to do that. Ugggggggg. 

“Papyrus I Don’t Think Mx. ______ Would Like To Do A Puzzle This Early In The Morning.” The other skeleton spoke up. His voice was very smooth and soft. Oh wow! They were so polite! but wait….that reminds you of the text pattern of one of the sunshine squad group chat members. Man this is going to bother you, isn’t it?

“BUT I SPENT ALL MORNING ON IT….” Papyrus was looking down at the paper looking disappointed. 

Shit…. You have to do it now. You can’t let him look so sad. You hate disappointing people.

“Er. It’s no issue.” You wave your hand in the air a little. “Hand it over Paps, I don’t have any customers right now so I’ll do as many as I can till some come in. Deal?” 

That seemed to perk Papyrus right back up. You were also gonna thank the stranger for trying to help, but you honestly were used to these things from the hyperbones. So taking the paper from Papyrus you start to unscramble the orders.

As you were unscrambling the words Papyrus was watching intently and would give words of encouragement and “nyeh” when you were wrong. The other skeleton seemed to have moved on to look through the display cases that line the wall. The music over the speakers playing soft classical music as you worked through it. When the other skeleton was far enough away you decided to ask. Whisper ask.

“Pssst. Paps… Which cousin is that? I’m bad with names.” You glance over to the other skeleton as he seems to be mulling over one of the bear claws. 

“OH THAT'S!” The skeleton looks over from the display case and you quickly look back down at the puzzle. Why were you so nervous? 

Once you were sure the other skeleton was looking at the case again you spoke again. “Shhh. Inside voice Paps.”

“Oh Right! It’s Green. He’s The One With The Brother Named G And Travels Around And Visits All Of Us Around The World.” Ah right. You forgot that once the monsters surfaced that they did so all around the world it was a weird emergence from different mountains all at the same time. You look over to Green and nod. Okay, at least you won’t call him the wrong name.

“Alright, thanks Paps. Oh and I think I finished the puzzle. I’ll start packing your order and ask James to go ahead and make these drinks.” You smile at him and head to the back to ask James to make the teas and coffees while you grab the array of items that they order. Sometimes it was the same. Sometimes it was different. This time the orders were the usual with the added of two new pastries and two new drinks. You’re assuming it is for Green and his brother…. G! That’s who Papyrus said his name was. 

You packed all the items into two paper bags and brought them to the counter, the drinks sitting in some carriers. 

“Alright, so I got everything you ordered in this bag and all your drinks right here. Uh… I’m guessing you brought Green here to help you bring all these things home?” You glance at Green and he gives you a polite smile and you feel your cheeks burning a little.

What. 

What the fuck? You don’t blush. What the hell. 

You tell Papyrus his total and he passes you his card and you quickly swipe it and hand it back along with the receipt. As you were passing the bags into Papyrus’s arms and handing the trays of drinks over to Green, Papyrus spoke up again.

“YUP! AND SINCE HE AND HIS BROTHER ARE STAYING FOR A WHILE. WHY DON’T YOU AND QUINN COME BY FOR DINNER TONIGHT?” 

Tonight? Shoot, that’s a bad time for you. You work your second job tonight. You wouldn’t be able to make it and even if you could. You wouldn’t really be dressed for a dinner. You also weren’t sure if it was safe for Quinn to be on her own around them all. Well no. She would be safe, but you were worried about what they might say to her. But you’ll still tell her though. Just. Give her a warning about Pup and Sans this time around. Those two were giving you weird red flags. 

You see Green put a hand on Papyrus’s shoulder. His smile screamed kindness, but his height. Jeez. And you thought Pup was the tallest when he stood up straight… 

“If They Don’t Want To, Then They Don’t Have To.” His smile was directed towards you and oooh jeez. What the heck. Can skeletons be attractive???? What the hell. 

“Eh…. yeah sorry I’m kind of busy? But I can ask Quinn if she’s free. I know she usually doesn’t work past 8 usually, but I can see what time she gets out tonight. I’ll text you if she can???” That seemed to make Papyrus happy. He nodded then quickly walked out of the bakery as monsters and humans alike slowly start to filter in. Green, on the other hand, seems to pause by the counter. Giving you a once over then nods and strides out. It only took him a few steps before he was out the door.

Well.

That was a weird encounter.

The rest of the day went on as usual. People ordering stuff, people picking stuff up. Some kid rubbing their face on the glass because their parent isn’t watching them and then you have to clean up snot off the glass. Ug. 

When lunchtime rolled around you were just about to text Quinn to ask when she was coming by to go get lunch when she bounds into the bakery. This is the first time since she moved back in with you that she saw James again. 

“Uncle James!!!” She rushes behind the counter and runs up to hug the man. You can see the slight flinch at the sudden hug but you can hear him chuckling and hugging your twin back.

“Well well well. If it isn’t little Quinn.” He pulls away from the hug and the two fall into a conversation that you would love to join if a bunch of people suddenly didn’t start showing up and ordering. Oh, right it was lunchtime. You can hear their conversation a bit, but you had to concentrate on the orders or you’ll ring something up wrong and get a nasty comment. Even if you have the ability to tell people to leave, you want to avoid that situation if possible. Once the last person has ordered you went to the back to meet up with the two. 

“Hey, James. You mind if I take a break so me and Quinn can get some lunch?” You were already taking off the apron to hang next to the dirty one you had put up earlier. 

“Oh, we were just talking about that. I was going to let you off even earlier than I originally was. Go have lunch with your twin. Have a nice lunch for me.” James smiled at the two of you and Quinn smiles back and bounds over and grabs your arm. You flinch just slightly due to being startled from being grabbed. You kind of wish she remembered to warn you before she touched you…. 

“Alright uncle James! It was nice seeing you!” You grab both the aprons you hung up before Quinn starts to drag you out of the bakery and into the world. Quinn drags you over to your car and eagerly waits for you to unlock it so she can hop into the passenger seat. You throw your aprons into the backseat and wait for your shitty car to start before you turn on the heat. 

“Where do you wanna go eat? We can go to one of the regular places I go to or….” 

“Let’s just pick up some McDonald’s and eat at home. I have some fun news to tell you!”

“Hehe alright. I got some news for you too.” After you pulled in through McDonald’s you drove home in slight silence. After lunch, you knew you’re going to have to drive Quinn back to work. She mentioned in the ride back that she left her car there and walked all the way to the bakery. 

Pulling into the driveway of your home, the two of you go inside and sit on the couch. Setting the food down and starting to dig into it.

“Okay twin b. What’s your news?”

You look up from your burger. Half of it stuffed into your mouth. Quinn laughs seeing your very surprised face. Quickly swallowing you wipe your mouth and down some of your soda.

“Uh right yeah. The skeletons wanted to invite us to dinner but I uh. I work tonight at my other job.” The one you hadn’t told her what it was her. “But you can still go if you want. I know you usually work late so I don’t know if you’ll be too tired or not.”

Quinn looked super excited. Like. Eyes wide and a grin spread across her face.

“I’ll go! This way I can get to know your friends more!!!! And maybe I can grab some of the good for you? I’m sure since they’re your friends they will let me do that for you.” She tilts her head and smiles. What did you do to deserve such a nice sister?

“Uh…. yeah sure. But uh. Watch out for Pup and Sans. I think they might be planning something.” You eat one of the fries and Quinn nods, munching away at her own food now. “Now what’s your news?” 

Quinn shook her head and continued to eat. Ignoring your question so she can finish her food. Oh, rude! She made you stop mid stuffing your mouth to ask. It’s so rude. But you finish your own food and get up to throw away the trash and then gesture to the door to bring her back to her job. Back into the car you two go. You start the drive over to the vet.

“Okay! So. My news!” Quinn looks giddy, she pushes some of her hair behind her ear and smiles while looking down. “Well. Hehehehehe! Oh I can’t say it. I’m too excited!”

You give Quinn the look of, if you don’t tell me now I’m going to pull over and kick you out. She just bounces a bit in her seat.

“Aaah I’ll just tell you when you come home later!” You roll your eyes and pull up to the vet hospital. Dropping Quinn off and she waves excitedly to you and walks through the door. You sigh and drop your head onto the steering wheel. You can just take a nap right here. But you know that would be a bad idea. You need to go back home, nap, then get ready for the night shift. You really. REALLY. Hope that you don’t have to be on the floor tonight. You’re feeling gross and you’re really not into it. 

But at least none of the skeletons will show up tonight like they like to do on Wednesday. Wednesday’s always seemed to be the day you ran into most of them. It was kind of weird, but since they have visitors and most likely won’t be going out you don’t have to deal with them tonight. Even if you enjoy their company, being called the monster whisperer among your coworkers was kind of weird. You don’t mind it, but you do whenever there is a monster customer and you get elbowed in the side from whoever you’re working with asking you to go entertain them.

God you wish you could just quit this job already. But you still need the money. You hate it.

Wait shit you’ve been hanging out in the parking lot for twenty minutes. People are staring at you. Probably should. Drive home. Yeah. 

Once home you went up to your room and crashed on your bed. You at least set up an alarm so you can get a shower and get everything ready. 

The nap didn’t last long before your alarm went off and you shot up in surprise. Blinking and looking around. What year was it? God, that was a terrible nap, but you needed it.

Sighing you stand up and crack your back. You hear each pop and let out a content sigh. Heading to the bathroom you took a quick shower and dried your hair. Opening the cupboard you pull out the small bag. You hated this bag, but it was needed for work. You hid it from Quinn so she could never find it. You were embarrassed that you had to do this job, it paid enough! But you don’t think Quinn would like to know what you did. Running a hand through your hair you grab your things and leave.

Into the city. Past the bakery, past the museum. Soon the streets became less light and there were a lot more people walking around. You pull up behind the building and walk through the employee’s entrance. A few monsters, a ton of girls and a couple of men all were walking around and putting on makeup, putting on their costumes. You look for the manager running the show tonight. Shoot where is. Oh there he is. 

“Hey Eric. Where do you want me workin tonight?” You walk up to the tall man and he jumps at your voice. Guess you startled him.

“Holy fuck ______ startled me there.” He has a hand on his chest and shakes his head. “But Ariel broke her foot so she can’t work the stage tonight, but I know how much you hate going up there, but we need one more person to fill her slot.”

You sigh, you really didn’t want to be on the stage. Sure you get more tips that way, but the touching…. you were not into that. But you had to put up with it or you’d lose a big chunk of your money. “Uh. Yeah sure, but I can always like work behind the bar after right?”

“Yeah of course! She just broke her foot and had only two more rotations set in before she did.” 

You nod and walk away from Eric. You had to decide on a theme and which make up you were going to wear tonight. It is going to be a long night….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hiatus starts now, ill still be around on my tumblr, but ill be updating my fics less for awhile. Sorry! in other news, you can guess which job has won the second job poll. Stripping! lol.... That's why the rating had to be bumped. And two new skeletons are on the scene? The g!bros! ive been wanting to add them for awhile so yay!
> 
> Oh! right. Leave a comment on what theme you guys think the reader should go with lol.
> 
> As aways you can [Follow my tumblr here](https://insert-this-fire.tumblr.com/)  
> I'll still be active there and i'll still interact with you guys as well! Till next time!!!


	7. Cherry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fanart I forgot to share before  
> [Its the reader and Squeak!](https://insert-this-fire.tumblr.com/post/180605505243/okay-so-technically-i-can-post-one-of-the-many)  
> [Pup and Reader from the party](https://insert-this-fire.tumblr.com/post/180301492718/more-art-done-by-peridecoraaaaa-they-keep-sending)  
> 

You hated this. When you picked this name it was random. You couldn’t think of anything and when your friend suggested it you just. Went along with it. Looking back you probably would have picked a different name. 

Then again you still wouldn’t be able to decide on a name so. Whatever 

You grabbed the wig you were going to wear from the foam head and set it on your head. You took lots of time pinning it in place so that when you spin around the pole it does fly off. You would use your real hair, but with a wig it makes you feel a bit better so people wouldn’t instantly recognize you on the street. The wig was fairly long and a completely different color than your regular hair. 

It was a dark red at the top and went a bit ombré with a lighter red. It matches your name.

Sighing you finish putting on the last bits of makeup and you fix up your wig and attach the last bits to your costume. You hate that this was the one Eric wanted you to wear. It had too many straps and too much emphasis on parts of you that you’d hate to be touched at by strangers. But thank god there was a no touching rule, it was one of the main reasons why you picked this place and not some other strip joint. 

“Hey, you're up in ten.” Someone pipes up behind you. You can sense their hand was near your shoulder, but everyone here knew not to touch you unless you said it was okay. Curse your fear of being touched.

“Yeah okay.” You glance in the mirror and fix the lipstick. Nodding you stand up. Making sure your heels were secure you pass some of the other girls. You knew all of them, but you wouldn’t consider any of them friends. Except maybe Ariel, which is why you agreed to this in the first place. Well, that and money. Quinn won’t get her first paycheck for another week and neither of you could afford both the power bill and the groceries you desperately need to get. You hate it.

You hate you have to work her. But at least the pay is decent.

Taking a deep breath you stand in front of the curtains that lead onto the main stage. The muffled song fades away and you close your eyes. Taking a deep breath you wait for your intro. Some angelic sounding music played and you adjusted the wings you had strapped to your back. 

“Alright, ladies, gentlemen, and monsters. Here’s one of our lovely members who we don’t see often on stage! Many of you’ve seen them behind the bar or working the floor. It’s the one. The only. CHERRY ANGEL!” 

You push past the curtains and strut out. You hear some cheers and one of your choice songs starts playing. At the first beat, you throw a wink at someone by the entrance to the back. As you make your way up to the pole you shrug off your wings and let them hit the floor. And you start your routine. 

Money is thrown and a few people try and reach out. You, of course, tease them. Staying right out of their grasp. You refuse to allow them to touch you.

When the song ends. You smile at the crowd and blow a kiss, you pick up the money on the stage and walk back to the backstage, picking up the wings as you go. 

The curtains flutter behind you and you then walk back to your table and flop into your chair, sighing. You check the mirror and fix your wig, you take a big sip of water and then you hear a chair being pulled up beside you. 

“Hey Cherry. It’s good to see you on stage again.” You know that voice anywhere. You turn to look at them. 

“Hey Crystal.”

The girls face splits into a wide grin. You probably shouldn’t have responded to her. God, she’s such a bitch. 

“Your final drop looked messy. Painful even. It would be such a shame if you couldn’t work here anymore! Then where would all those monsters go.” She leans onto your desk. The smile on her face spreads wider. This is why you didn’t like her. She hates monsters and has said some very unnecessary opinions. 

“Well. Good thing the monsters don’t like you. Therefore you get a lot less clients.” You look into the mirror and apply more red lipstick. It sticking out against your all-white costume. 

Crystal huffs and you see her get up and leave. You don’t know why Eric keeps her around. It’s whatever though. You hardly ever work with her so guess it’s fine... 

…

…

You swear you just sat down. It can’t be your turn again. Yet Eric is telling you to get your ass back out on the stage and then you can finally work behind the bar. With your costume on though. Ug. 

You do your usual pep talk and then you went ahead and started. A bit different than your last dance so if anyone was from earlier it wouldn’t be the same. You glance around the room, the darkness making it a bit hard to see the full crowd. Your eyes fall onto the usual table. Where some of your skeleton friends usually like to hang out when they come by. 

It was also the table where you met two of those skeletons for the first time. 

While looking at the table you notice that a few people were sitting there. Unfortunately from where you are you can’t see who exactly it was. That is till you are all the way at the edge of the stage doing one of those awkward maneuvers that have hands reaching from all sides. You make a face when a hand touches your leg. Quickly turning that frown into a smile you. You had to pretend to be okay with it.

But you look at the usual tables for the skeletons and FUCK. They are there! And. They have someone else with them. 

Ah shit. Shit shit. Those two had never seen you dance and the third one you don’t think you’ve met more than once. Your face went red from the idea of meeting another skeleton this way. Calm down. You’re working. Everything is okay. Everything it.

Someone’s hand was on your ass. You turn and give your hardest glare at whoever it was connected to. Quickly grabbing the money and going back to the back room. You were done. You were going to finish your shift behind the bar, pretend those three skeletons were not here, and finally go home and pass out on your couch. Today has just been. Too much.

Once in the back, you fix your makeup. Pull your top up a bit to make sure it is in place. Then finally go over to Eric to tell him you’re going to behind the bar for the rest of your shift. He seems a bit upset that you are doing that instead of working the floor, but after the little groping and the knowledge of those three being here you didn’t want to be called over and have to give one of them a lap dance. Because you know for a fact one of them always asks for one because he thinks it’s funny as hell.

Though since Quinn showed up maybe he won’t… 

And here comes one of the skeletons now. Wait. You don’t recognize this one. He’s fairly tall and had those weird face scars the one from earlier had. Gray? Grin? Whoever that tall on from earlier was. You wonder if maybe this is his brother. 

“hey, angel.” He leans against the bar, yellow eye lights looking straight at your chest. God, why is it that every skeleton that comes here looks straight into your chest. Wait, duh. You know why. God, you hated this costume…. “your skills on stage were pretty good. never knew an angel could be so sinful.”

His eye lights move up to your face. He is somehow smirking. How skeletons can smirk you honestly don’t know. 

“my cousins and i couldn’t keep our sockets off of you.” 

“Well. I’m glad you enjoyed my show. Red and Pup probably have seen it enough to know my style by now.” You can tell he was slightly surprised you knew the two but his face quickly went back into a flirty expression.

“then this will make ordering their drinks all the easier. their regular orders, and for me just water. i’m the designated teleporter. maybe after i drop them off I can teleport you back to heaven.” He winks at you and you thought after spending a lot of time with Red and Pup you would have been able to resist the charms of skeletons, but you were wrong. Your face was definitely burning. A nervous laugh escapes you before you can stop yourself. 

“Okay okay. Just one second and I’ll get you guys your drinks. I’ll bring it over too.” The tall skeleton leans further onto the bar, his hand stretching out. It was going for your hair. Instinctively you lean away from it. He pulls his hand back and shrugs. His long legs carrying him back to the table with Red and Pup sitting at it. As you watched him go you can faintly see Reds face. His sockets were empty and you knew that expression anywhere. He was pissed. Why was he pissed? Who knows. 

After grabbing the drinks and grabbing a tray. You also grab the mustard and some hot sauce. You don’t know if this third one likes any weird things, but you aren’t going to drag random stuff over. Wait. You haven’t even gotten their name yet. Shoot.

Once everything was on the tray you make your way through the tables, avoiding people who make a grab for you or seem like they want to ask for some of the services that those who work the floor do. Yeah no. Not going to happen. The moment you stepped in front of the table you spoke to the skeletons. 

“Alright got your usuals.” You set the drinks and condiments in front of the skeletons. “So you two really decided to come here. Even though I hear it’s family dinner night?” 

“hehe. caught us. thought we’d bring g to our second favorite place.” Red’s voice sounded strained like he was still mad. He grabs the drink you set down and downs it. It’s so weird to see him open his mouth and eat or drink anything. Those teeth. Those teeth were dangerous looking. 

“second favorite place? wouldn’t consider this even in the top ten.” Pup then winks at you and grabs the hot sauce and pours some into his own drink. 

“Oh haha. I know this place isn’t the best. But seriously. Paps said you guys had a family dinner. Please don’t tell me you’re skipping.”

G smiles at you, your insides kind of twist around. Yikes. 

“oh don’t worry about that. it ended a while ago. the three of us were still awake and red suggested we come here. and i’m glad i decided to tag along or i wouldn’t have seen such a beautiful angel.”

Your face suddenly burns. Pup looks a little shocked, and Red. 

Red looks downright angry. 

The words that follow was pretty up there in ‘offensive things Red has said’ list.

“nah their dancing sucks ass. looks like a baby deer trying to outrun a hunter. all wobbly leg no grace. no ideera why they are considered one of the best.” 

A pun mixed with hurtful words. Thanks Red. You already don’t like performing all that much, but a friend digging at your dance was kind of mean.

“Well if it wasn’t that good then stop coming by on Wednesday when you know I’m working.” You huff and walk away from the table. Going back to the bar. After that, you decided to stay away from their table. Especially since Red seems to be pissed off about something. 

Man, maybe you need a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back! (well I've been back if you read acrasm, but like. hey!) Sorry for the wait and sorry for the uh... kinda terrible chapter? I liked it at first then kept rewriting the end and decided to just. leave it at that so... whoops.
> 
> As aways you can [Follow my tumblr here](https://insert-this-fire.tumblr.com/)  
> [I also have a Discord you guys can join.](https://discord.gg/tKpm9DC)  
> It's for both my fics!


	8. to the STORE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! i kinda got kicked in the butt with the amount of work i have to do for my classes ^^;; anyways quick warning! There is a brief panic attack scene based off of how mine usually go so if you don't wanna read it. it starts and WARNING and ends at WARNING END.
> 
> Edit: id also like to thank the one who keeps drawing me all the fanart for letting me bounce like. an idea about why berry texted the reader!

The sun has yet to rise above the horizon and you were in the kitchen. 

You really needed to go shopping. God, you need to go shopping. After last night and you coming home and finding only leftovers that Quinn left for you, you knew that both you and Quinn really needed food in the house. Unfortunately, you also knew that Quinn is still getting used to the layout of the city and has yet to actually go to the store and knowing her she’d get distracted and come home with stuff you did not need and currently could not afford. 

Like the time she went to Target then came back with a lamp, a couch, three blankets and five huge boxes of mac and cheese that the two of you ate in like a week.

You miss those days when the two of you could be happy and carefree. Before the… yeah, don’t think about that right now. Don’t need that sad mess to come up when you're already a sad hungry 

Sighing you closed the fridge and plopped your ass down onto one of the chairs at the table. Quinn walks in shortly after, opening the fridge as well. Looking sad and closing it. She joins you at the table. 

Sad twin time.

“So we have no food. There’s a Target near my job if you want me to go shop-”

“No. Nope. Nah. I got it. Don’t worry about it. I have some time after my shift.” You wave your hand in the air a bit. Quinn looks skeptical about how quick you answered but pouted nonetheless.

“Well fine.” Quinn huffs and looks around the kitchen. A sad look crosses her face. She probably is also reminiscing about when you two were younger and still living with others who took care you two. 

The silence went on for a bit too long. 

“Alright well! Should I tell you about last night's dinner? It was insane! I wish you were there…” Quinn shoots you a smile and you nod. You were curious about it and you did want to make sure that the more flirty skeletons didn’t flirt with her too much and made her feel awkward.

You know she didn’t have you there to grab ahold of to ground herself if she got uncomfortable or had something bother her. Being around you seemed to let her be more confident.

You wish you could say the same about yourself…

“Hey! Stop looking sad! It wasn’t even fun insane. It was weird insane! Like there were two new skeletons and they apparently brought gifts for everyone but me and you of course. But the uh… edgy tall one kept yelling at the shorter one who I spoke to a lot at the party and….” Quinn kept going on about the dinner. You hate that you’re tuning her out about the dinner, but all you can really think about at the moment is food and why Red and Pup brought their cousin to your second job. 

You got your answer fairly soon as Quinn got up and opened the pantry and found a poptart and gave you the other half. She smiled and kept going with her story.

“Then uh… Ren? I think that’s his name?”

“Red?”

“Yeah! Red and Uh… Puppy? Said that they had to go somewhere. Apparently, it’s a tradition for them to go out and get wasted and they were going to bring G along too. I kind of wanted to join but I didn’t want to be hung over today cause I’m working in the Kennels today and I don’t need dogs to bark at me and make it worse. But that’s when the tall edgy one. Edge? Yeah, got into a bit of a fight with Red. Something about ignoring his song? I’m… Not sure. But Red just snapped at Edge and vanished! Puppy apologized for Red’s behavior and left with G and then it was just the rest of us.”

Quinn took a deep breath and shoved more poptart into her mouth. It seems like she had fun.

“Oh! And then we all played some board games and the blue one was so sweet to me! I thought maybe he would have been mad about… Well, you know.”

You do know.

“But he wasn’t! He said it was an accident and that he’s glad I didn’t hold any grudges against his brother! ____ your friends are honestly so cool! I’m so glad you finally found friends who care about you! Papyrus wouldn’t shut up about all the stuff you do with them!” Quinn is smiling wide. You’re glad that she thinks so. You’re happy to be friends with those skeletons as well. Seeing Quinn this happy after everything the two of you have been through makes your heart soar. 

You’re happy. 

“Ah! I’m going to be late!!!” Quinn stands back up after looking at the clock. She looks you straight in the eye. Her face serious and you suddenly felt a bit spooked. Then she…. She dabs and runs off. 

“QUINN!” With a lot of speed you stand up with your chair falls and you can hear her giggling as the front door opens.

“BYE TWINNY LOVE YOU!!!!!” You hear the door slam and the lock click. Then you’re alone again. Checking the time you get up and grab your own things. You have a shift at the bakery that you need to get to. You won’t be rushing like Quinn, but if you don’t leave in the next ten minutes you will be. So might as well go now. 

…

……

………

You hated this. You ended up staying a bit later after your shift because apparently James’ son was in town with his boyfriend and he had to pick them up. You offered to hold down the fort until he could come back. 

Which wasn’t going to happen for another. Oh. Fifteen minutes. Okay, so not that bad. But your phone keeps buzzing in your pocket and it’s really been bothering you. Well, it’s not like there are any customers and James isn’t here to tell you, nicely, to get off your phone. As you were pulling out your phone the door dings and you quickly look up to ignore the buzzing of your phone. 

It was just some random kid who looked very nervous. They quickly got something and left.

That was weird.

James eventually came back right after the kid left and he let you go. Not before giving you some under the table cash. He mentioned that he knew that with Quinn around that you two will be tight on money until she gets paid at the end of the month so he wanted to help out. After all, you and Quinn are like his own children. 

You wanted to refuse but he handed it to you anyways. Something about seeing his son be all happy put him in an even nicer mood.

James is a good guy. 

Anyways with your job finally done, you can finally head to the grocery store and stock up on some much-needed food. With the added cash James gave you that means you can also get a few treats as well. You don’t have to buy just ramen, lettuce, eggs, and bread. You can also buy other things.

It was kind of nice.

When you walked into the store you grabbed a cart and went straight to the fruit and veggie area beside the entrance. You pick up a few items there. Pulling your phone out to text Quinn what she wanted for dinner only to remember your phone had buzzed. Ah right. You texted Quinn first so she can respond soon and then checked the original buzz from work.

It’s from Berry and you have another one from coolskeleton95, but that text can be checked out later. Berry on the other hand…. he never texts you. The opposite of Pup really. Berry would rather call than text you and Pup rather text then call you.

L0rdBerry: ______.

L0rdBerry: ______. ANSWER YOUR TEXTS. 

L0rdBerry: CRONY ANSWER ME!!!!!

L0rdBerry: IF YOU DON’T ANSWER ME IN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES I’M COMING GOT YOU!

You check the time when he sent that. It was about twenty minutes ago. Uh oh. You’re in trouble. Maybe. You kinda were scared of Berry when you first met him, but nowadays the two of you had a weird friendship.

Thinking about it now you and the edgy skeletons all have a strange relationship. You scratch at your neck out of habit and your fingers catch on the choker. Oh yeah! You forgot you put this on this morning. Shoot if Berry sees you in it he’s going to be a big baby and get mad. That is if he finds you. Though he somehow always knows where you are. It’s weird, but you kind of tack it onto his magic and if you remember correctly he did say his magic was a bit different from the others. Maybe it’s tracking magic? You can’t remember. 

Shoot you should quickly respond instead of continuing to stare at the oranges. 

Me: sorry Berry :p I was working and just checked my texts. What’s up? 

You waited for a response but nothing was coming up. Except Quinn sent you a text saying the white broccoli. Cauliflower. Of course. She probably couldn’t spell it. You don’t blame her.

Grabbing the chosen vegetable you continue on your shopping trip. Cereal, bread, lunch meats, snacks. Things like that. The necessities. You were stopped in the baking aisle. You’re kind of tempted to make a cake as a way to apologize to Pup and G for your small outburst at Red. Who hasn’t apologized to you or even contacted you today. Which was weird but you are still mad at that ass. 

 

(WARNING)

As you reach for one of the cheap boxed cake mixes, a gloved hand grabs your wrist. You instantly freeze up. The hand gripping you squeezes and you quickly pull your arm away. Eyes wide and you stumble away from whoever just grabbed you, almost falling onto the ground in fear. Usually you don’t react this extreme when suddenly touched, otherwise, you wouldn’t do so well at your second job, but when you’re not expecting it or had prepared it scares the shit out of you. 

You were having a hard time trying to see who grabbed you because suddenly something grabbed your shoulders with a vice grip. Your fear spikes again and you wanted to scream, but any sound was dying in your throat. 

Why were you having such a violent reaction?? It never happened this way before. It’s okay!

It’s okay!!!!!!! 

You’re in public no one would try and grab you! 

You aren’t in high school.

You aren’t walking home.

OH GOD, WHERE IS QUINN???

“... ___…” 

God no. Quinn, where is she? She can help you! Only she can!

“____! SN-..... ITS…..ME…… LOOK….. BREATH.” 

Wait… Did someone say your name?

“COME ON ____…… OKAY……”

You blink hard and something was wrapped around you. Your hands fisted some fabric. A shirt? 

Something is rubbing your back. 

No! 

(END WARNING) 

 

You push away from whatever that was and you scramble back. Your back hits something and you grab it. You can hear whispers around you. Slowly you can start breathing again and you blink. Your face is wet. You rub your face with your sleeve and that’s when you see a few people standing around watching you. A few of them whispering to one another. And you swear you see someone sneering. 

Oh god, you caused a scene. 

You can feel your eyes sting again and then you heard a very familiar voice.

“SCRAM. THEY DON’T NEED YOU TO STARE AT THEM LIKE THAT.”

A young man speaks up, “Yeah but they-“

The skeleton walks up to the man. Jabs his chest with his finger and snarls. “FUCK. OFF. RIGHT. NOW!” The crowd suddenly vanishes and it's just you and the skeleton. 

BlackBerry rubs his skull and turns back to you. His eyes void of any light and his boots clicking against the linoleum. He pauses in front of you. The air around you is filled with electricity and the hair on your arms stick up. You were scared. Why were you scared? You calmed down you should be fine! 

You were fine!

“YOU’RE NOT FINE IDIOT.” You blink. He stares at you then sighs and offers his hand.

Looking from his face and down to his hand you shake your head and help yourself up. You were still shaking slightly. You…. don’t know why you freaked out so bad. 

You rub your arm. It’s kind of embarrassing. 

There was another sigh and you could sense the skeleton walking closer.

His voice was lower than usual. Softer. It was deep, unsurprisingly scratchy from years of being loud and commanding. In fact, his voice was still commanding and you listened to his words carefully.

“____ are you okay? i’m sorry i grabbed you like that. you didn't answer your phone and i was worried. the news said there was an armed robbery near your job.” 

Robbery? 

“left work early because you didn’t respond. tracked you down only to find you here. fuck ____ you had me worried. what would your twin think if she found out you were in danger?”

What. 

“could you imagine how upset she would be! but i’m glad you’re okay and i’m sorry for grabbing you.”

What. 

Finally finding your voice it came out laced with venom. 

“Were you only worried because Quinn would be upset?”

“what? NO! YOU’RE MY F-F.” Berry stumbles on the word.

You rub your eyes again and then cross your arms. 

“YOU'RE MY FRIEND. AND I WAS WORRIED. AND FOR THE LOVE OF TORIEL STOP WEARING THOSE EDGY RED SKELETONS CHOKER IN PUBLIC. IT’S OBSCENE!” 

You would scoff at him and say something back, but you’re honestly too tired right now. 

“Fine.” You undo the choker and shove it into your pocket. “Anyways I’m fine berry. And... Thanks for apologizing for grabbing onto me. You gotta warn me you know.”

Berry honestly looked upset when he heard your voice again. Like a switch flicked on to show that he did something really bad, but the look was gone as quick as it came.

“YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WAS ME! BUT NEXT TIME I WILL GIVE YOU A VERBAL WARNING.”

He reaches out a bit like he was going to put his hand on your shoulder. It was hesitant and you shook your head no. He instantly dropped his hand. 

“RIGHT WELL. I CAN SEE YOU’RE OKAY NOW AND DEFINITELY DID NOT NEED SAVING FROM BEING KIDNAPPED AT GUNPOINT OR HURT FROM THE INCIDENT. SO MY JOB IS DONE. I HAVE TO GO BACK TO WORK.”

Berry turns on his heel and walks away. Leaving you alone in the aisle. The cart full of food, confused, and a bit emotionally drained.

Since Quinn showed up, life became a lot more hectic on your emotions and it’s messing you up.

God. You need a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious the panic attack has to do with the new tag Haphephobia. I decided to give the reader it because i have a very, very mild version of it and since i'm writing it well... hehe. But the warning scene depicts the panic from Blackberry grabbing readers wrist and the reader delves into a very simple few word memory from high school. That's it really. 
> 
> Anyways thank you for being patient for the update!  
> As aways you can [Follow my tumblr here](https://insert-this-fire.tumblr.com/)  
> [I also have a Discord you guys can join.](https://discord.gg/tKpm9DC)  
> It's for both my fics!


End file.
